


Heart Murmur

by Spiralleds



Category: Lost
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-03
Updated: 2005-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiralleds/pseuds/Spiralleds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Spoilers through "Deux Ex Machina"</p></blockquote>





	Heart Murmur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cindergal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindergal/gifts).



  
"Whatcha doing?" asked Walt, plopping down beside him.

Locke didn't look up from his work, but smiled. "Making a whistle."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Why?"

"Whistles can be useful." No point in mentioning the boy's dog just yet.

"Oh," Walt said, his eyebrows bunched in thought.

Locke waited patiently, turning his knife to hollow out the core.

"Who taught you how to do that? Your dad?"

Locke considered his numerous foster fathers. They taught him how to not get too attached. He considered his biological father and his lessons. "Well, my father did teach me how to remove the heart from something."  


**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through "Deux Ex Machina"


End file.
